Requiem for the Innocent
by MaryTwain
Summary: miaka finds taka in bed with another woman and goes to konan to relax all seems to go well until something unimaginable happens to miaka, and tasuki is forced to do something he never thought he would do
1. the truth

Disclamer: I own none of fushigi yuugi. crys i do not own chocalate, bubble tea or any bad movies. if i forgot anything else i do not own it so don't sue me! If you are a Taka fan DO NOT READ THIS! or if you are squemish and do not like violence, sex or language.

Miaka had come home from the grocery store with 2 brown bags. She sighed as she put them down feeling their light weight. Taka hadn't been able to get a job b/c of the economy and they were tight on money, so she had to be very careful with what she bought. Luckily she had gotten a job at a gas station. It smelled bad and sometimes people were mean but it brought a source of income, and made it able to buy the food. As if in response to this thought her stomach grumbled with unhappiness. But she loved taka and she could take the hardship. Right? They relationship had been rocky for…6 months, but she knew it would get better. It had to. Speaking of which where was taka?

"TAKA?" she called out. When there was no response she went looking for him. She noticed that Taka had left his clothes on the floor of the bedroom and figured he was in the showerShe was about to walk into the bathroom when she noticed something devastating. Clothes on the floor, female clothes. Female clothes that were not hers. She slowly pushed the door open and saw taka in the bathtub with another girl.

"oh Taka you're so-" the girl started to say sexily

"SO WHAT?" Miaka screamed making her presence known.

"M-Mi-Chan" Taka stuttered pushing the girl of him trying to cover himself.

"so what? I want to hear" Miaka said her eyes filling with tears. The girl got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Taka followed her out of the tub and tried to grab a towel when Miaka grabbed it from him.

"you can not use this towel Taka I bought this towel. With the money from the paycheck I earn" Miaka could feel herself getting angrier by the second. "WHILE YOU WERE HERE GALAVANTING WITH THIS WHORE"

"Miaka.." taka said in astonishment he could never have imagined her talking to him like this. Miaka walked into the bedroom and started putting things in a suitcase.

"Miaka don't leave, we can talk this out. There's no need to move out."

"oh I'm not moving out taka, you are" she said zipping up the bag and handing it to him. "Get out of MY house. Or I will call the police, or even worse I'll call… I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WILL BE SOMEONE MEAN"

"Miaka please calm down." Taka said quietly

"get dressed and leave. Your girlfriend too. Now taka, as fast as you can" taka got dressed slowly trying to get a glance at Miaka, hoping to find some trace of… he didn't know anything besides hate. When he was dressed Miaka pushed him and whoever the girl was out the door.

"please, Miaka" taka said as he stepped outside "it was, it was only sex."

"we'll then I hope it was good" Miaka said coldly as she shut the door on Taka. She watched as he drove away in his car with tears running down her face. She had never felt to hurt or betrayed before in her entire life. She needed to see her friends. She needed to have someone cheer her up. She needed Tasuki. _Tasuki? Where had that come from _she thought_ I guess I really AM upset. _Still it would be nice to see Tasuki he had been her confidant in Konan, it would be nice to see them all. For now she'd go see Yui. She was sure Yui could cheer her up. She had always before, why would now be different. She got her coat and keys and got into the car to Yui's. This was going to need some serious Ice Cream. Most likely chocolate and probably some Bubble-Tea. Whatever this heart break needed, it was going to need a lot of it.

Yui answered the door annoyed. She had been having a nice night alone with music and some soap operas. When she opened the door there was a soaked Miaka in front of her, with mascara running down her face.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Yui asked worriedly all thoughts of annoyance gone. "did you walk here? That's 3 miles in the rain." She said ushering her into the warmth of her house.

"I tried to take the car but it smelled like him" Miaka said through her sobs.

"What are you talking about?" Yui said gently setting her down on the couch.

"Taka and I are over" Miaka said calming down. "he was cheating on me". Yui felt like the breathe was knocked out of her.

"He was what?" Yui whispered. Never in a million years could she have guessed Taka, stick straight always do the right thing, taka would cheat on Miaka.

"its OK Miaka. He…" any average best friend would have said things like "he sucked" or "asshole" but taka hadn't been like that. he had done amazing things to be with Miaka. And he had gone and cheated on her? "I guess he was an asshole" Yui finally said breaking the silence. She and Miaka were up all night talking and eating and watching bad movies. As they watched the sunrise Miaka spoke up, the light of dawn making her wet eyes shine.

"I'm going back to Konan for awhile. I miss everyone and I think it'd be good for me to get away from here."

"Mmhmm" Yui agreed groggily as she fell asleep.

"so its settled, I'm going back to Konan." _Back to Tasuki. _By then Yui was fast asleep.

sorry if i don't update soon school is starting i promise i'll get on it


	2. peace for now

Miaka slept little that night. When she did sleep her dreams were haunted by thoughts of Taka and what he would do well she wasn't around. She tossed and turned on Yui's couch thinking about Konan. Now that she had decided to go back her nerves were kicking in. what if something went wrong? What if they didn't want her there? Or worse, what if they ask about Taka? _Taka… _the name on her lips made her rage boil. How could e have done that to her? After she made the money, did the shopping and took care of the house. All she wanted in return was his love and he had given it to some, some SLUT. After a few hours she decided to go back to her house and pack. She left Yui a note saying thanks and walked home, not knowing someone was watching her intently, willing to wait.

MEANWHILE IN SOME BAR IN KONAN

Tasuki downed his fourth glass of sake, wondering what time it was. He had told Chichiri and Nuriko (it's MY story and I can bring him back if I want.) he was going for a walk, which was only a half lie. He was going for a walk but his thoughts of Miaka kicked in and the only way to get rid of them was to drink._ Miaka…_ the name tasted sweet on his lips. He missed her so bad it ached sometimes. But she was in her time and he had to let her go. All he wanted was her to be happy. Well that was a lie there was something else he wanted. Tasuki shook himself before another fantasy could begin. He was so sick of these fantasies they were inconvenient and made him hurt even more. If he could just have one more day with her, he would be alright, sadly that was never going to happen. And with that he poured himself the stiffest drink he could afford. Ready to drown his sorrow in a cup of sake.

BACK AT MIAKA'S

Miaka clipped her backpack and set off to the library. She hadn't been there for awhile. After all her exams were done she had had no need to go, it had held to many memories for her to go for pleasure. She took a deep breathe and walked into the library, blushing at the stares she got. _I must look pretty strange with this huge bag. _She thought _but that's still no reason to stare! _ She looked around quickly and walked into what she so lovingly called "the forbidden room" and found the book. She looked at the cover for a moment before opening the book and letting the warm familiar light engulf her.

BACK IN KONAN

Tasuki was absolutely shit-faced even for him he was really drunk. Eventually Chichiri and Nuriko (remember I brought him back) found him and tried to take him home, but he was just so hard to control when he was drunk.

"WOO ISN'T IT A NICE NIGHT?" Tasuki screamed his smile crooked and semi-scary.

"Tasuki, please stop yelling" Chichiri said quietly embarrassed by the stares.

"WHO'S YELLING? I'M NOT! INFACT I'M SINGING" and Tasuki burst into that well known song "I'm in love with my priestess but she likes some man-whore who I want to set on fire and my best friends are a cross-dresser and a monk" after 20 minutes of the incessant rhyme and badly slurred words they got him to his room and left him on his bed. The second he hit the mattress he was fast asleep.

"What a dumbass" Nuriko mumbled kicking him in a rib. "Well Chichiri lets leave him to his soon to be hangover" and the two men walked out.

A few minutes after they left Tasuki woke up his drunkenness slightly wearing off. A red light in his room began and got brighter, Tasuki had to close his eyes to avoid the stinging. Suddenly he felt a weight on him chest and his breathe was knocked out of him.

"what the hell?" he said pushing of the weight.

"Tasuki?" the weight asked. He opened one eye slightly and blinked it a few times to clear the image. _Miaka? I must be dreaming. _ Miaka ran and threw herself on Tasuki squeezing him in a bear hug. Tasuki was uncomfortably aware that her breasts were pushed against his chest. _This must be a dream, it has to be. Wait, if this is a dream how I can feel those? . Maybe it's a really good sake induced dream? But you never know your dreaming when you're dreaming. Ugh my head hurts._

"Tasuki?" Miaka said pulling away. She began to get scared. Wasn't he happy to see her?

"MIAKA!" Tasuki yelled finally realizing that it wasn't a dream. "what are you doing here?" he asked after pulling her into another hug. _Oh thank you Suzaku _he thought _thank you thank you thank you thank you! _

"I well, I , uh" Miaka had known the question would come but that this early. Thankfully Tasuki cut her off.

"I'm so 'appy t'see you!" he said finally letting her go. He stared down at her perfect face. Her big green eyes and perfect hair, He noticed she was wearing it in a more mature style now, it hung down around her shoulders in soft waves. "you look great" he said quietly. Miaka blushed a little looking up at him. He looked great too. _ Better then great, damn he looks sexy _she shook her head. She couldn't think of things like that! She had just ended with Taka, it was too early. But he did look good. His hair had gotten a little longer and if possible had become even brighter. He still had the same amber almond eyes and cute fangs but he had a small scar on his cheek bone making him look even sexier and rugged.

"You look even better" she said burying her face in his chest. He smelled so good! Tasuki felt himself stiffen, if you catch his drift, before he could say anything the door swung open.

"Tasuki are you alright we saw a light and –" But before Chichiri could finish Nuriko came up behind him.

"MIAKA!" he screamed in his most girlish voice.

"NURIKO" Miaka screamed even louder, not wanting to be outdone. The two ran at each other and started to scream like to middle school girls about how great the looked, their voices getting higher and louder, taking a toll on Tasuki's head. Suddenly Miaka realized her bestest monk friends was there.

"CHICHIRI" she screeched tearing herself away from Nuriko, and giving him a hug.

"Miaka it is good to see you. What brings you back?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, well, um I just wanted, to, um, unwind"

"YOU LIE!" Nuriko screamed running up Miaka "tell uuuuuuuuuus!" Nuriko whined making puppy dog eyes.

"Yea Miaka what's up?" Tasuki said putting himself back into the conversation. Miaka took a deep breathe

"I found Taka with another woman." She said forcing it out, her tears running freely as she told the story.

"I am so sorry Mi-Chan" Chichiri said finally breaking the silence.

"Good for you!" Nuriko said after him wanting to help " you kicked him out and asserted yourself!"

"I'M GOING TO FRY 'IS ASS" Tasuki yelled infuriated at the very thought of ANYONE cheating on Miaka. _He knew that guy was slime, probably bad in bed too. _He thought smiling at the last thought. "I'LL HURT HIM SO BAD HE'LL…HE'LL WISH I DIDN'T HURT HIM SO BAD!" Miaka giggled at his lack of articulacy.

"Naw, let the little whore have him." Miaka said smiling. Everyone turned to her in shock. Miaka call someone something worse then a meanie? This was serious. "Its OK b/c now I have you guys again." They pulled into another group hug, and Tasuki started to tickle Miaka. _Its perfect _Miaka thought _nothing will every separate us again! _ Sadly she again missed the pair of eyes watching her intently.


	3. Bliss in sea

Miaka's eyes fluttered open as she breathed in the fresh air.

For a minute she was panicked to wake up to the unfamiliar silence. Where were the cars and voices? When she felt the Futon she relaxed, but felt a sinking feeling.

_I'm in Konan, I can relax. _She looked around the room and found she shared a room with Tasuki. _Awkward… _she sighed looking at her futon, remembering the small bed she and Taka had shared. _Strange what can bring me back to him…_ but her thoughts were interrupted by a mumbling noise beside her. Once she realized is was Tasuki she started to turn away when she heard him mutter

"Mi-Chan" her head snapped around in shock as she leaned in closer to listen better.

"Miaka you.." his voiced trailed off into a snore. Miaka leaned in closer her face a few inches away. She could feel his breathe on her face as he snored lightly. After a few minutes she was ready to give up when he suddenly grabbed her.

"T-Tasuki!" Miaka stumbled over the name surprised by the sudden affection.

"mmmahmmzz" he answered pulling her closer and snuggling to her warmth. _Well I suppose its OK for a few minutes. _She thought relaxing into him. She enjoyed being held, by a man. She and taka hadn't really done…well…ANYTHING for months. To be truthful her feelings had begun to fade long before she found him out, but still to find that he would do something to her like that hurt. Her tears began again and they slid down her face slowly. Small almost impossible to hear cries escaped her as she remembered.

By then Tasuki had awoke and was aware of they're positions. He knew it was wrong but he enjoyed holding her too much for him to speak up right away. When he heard her crying he couldn't find the words to comfort her. So they stayed still for what seemed an eternity. when Tasuki finally got up courage he sat up and pulled her to him, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't worry nothing will hurt you 'gain Miaka I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear and pulled her into a soft kiss, and for one moment they were in bliss. One moment in a sea of tears.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I just started freshman year at Stevenson so its been hard I promise that I'll writer more. I would really appreciate a review Super Special thanks to Bant also if you review send me your stories so I can check them out!

Hugs and such


	4. reruns of love

Miaka walked through the forest alone, staring at the sky as she walked. She was dreading going back to her friends in the motel. It would be way to awkward after what had happened

FLASHBACK

_Miaka suddenly pulled away from the kiss, getting a small cry out of Tasuki._

_"Tasuki, I can't. I just can't do this"_

_"Did I do something wrong?" Tasuki said a worried look in his eyes._

_"It wouldn't be right, I just ended with taka, I think of you as a brother…. I don't, I don't love you."_

_"I see" Tasuki said getting up and walking away a lone tear on his cheek._

END FLASHBACK.

Miaka hadn't seen him all morning so she had gone for a walk. It was the first time she had been alone for days and she finally had time to think about what she would do when she got home. She would have to move, get a new job and stay far away from taka. She hadn't been alone for years and now that she was, she was terrified. What would she do now?

Taka POV

He had been living in a motel for days now. He hadn't bothered to get a new apartment or try and get a job. He slept during the day and drank at night, all the while thinking of Miaka and how badly he had fucked up. He had to get her back, he didn't care how. He ached to hold her again and whisper to her and hear her laugh. Why hadn't he taken advantage of all that when he could of. He knew if he talked to her he could get her back. He had called his old apartment but no one had picked up, and when he called Yui or Miaka's brother he got called names and hung up on. He sat staring at the static on the TV when he realized where Miaka was, she was in Konan.

Tasuki POV

After that Tasuki had hit the bottle, hard. Harder then ever had before. He had never felt this horrible in his entire life. Miaka had rejected him. He couldn't believe it. So he did the only thing he knew, he got shit-faced. That's all he really knew.

"Sir your kind early aren't you?" the bartender said.

"whats it to you?"

"well nothing I guess"

"you got a problem?" Tasuki said menacingly grabbing the bartender's shirt.

"s-sir please"

"whats your problem" Tasuki said pulling him close. "I don't like the way your lookin" Tasuki said his rage appaerant.

"Tasuki" a voice rang out. "put that man down" Chichiri walked in "I'm very sorry sir" he said laying down some money and dragging Tasuki away.

"what da hell monk?"

"we need to go"

"Go where"

"Taits-kun"

"why we gotta see the old bag?"

"something is wrong".

BY the time they got to Tasuki's room he had sobered up considerably and Miaka was there. When she saw him she looked down with a bush on her face.

"what is it?" she said quietly.

"Taits-kun says we need to get there immediately."

"why?"

"I don't know, but lets get Nuriko and go." They found Nuriko in his room brushing his hair which ad grown out over the years.

"Knock much?" Nuriko said mimicking something she had read in Miaka's anime books.

"Shut up Nuriko, lets go. I'll hold Nuriko well you hold Miaka Tasuki."

"Chichiri I didn't know you felt that way"

"Shut up Nuriko". Miaka and Tasuki couldn't look at each other. "C'mon lets go" Chichiri said annoyed. When they had assembled Miaka could barley breathe, being this close to Tasuki was doing something to her, like the pit of her stomach was on fire. She buried her face into his shirt to hide her blush. When Tasuki noticed this he felt himself harden. He swore under his breathe, clenching his fists at his sides. When they arrived Taits-kun was waiting for them.

"What is it old lady?" Tasuki said still pissed and trying to hide his boner.

"I have bad news."

"What is it?" Miaka said looking up.

"Taka has entered this realm."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter I hope this is better then the last. I love reading your reviews but can't shout out know but I will as a special thanks to my dear friend Jamie write out a song. Those of you who read the story know what it is.

To the tune of Sugar we're going down.

OH it's a bright night again tonight

Leaving me alone in the dark once again

To think of all my fantasies.

Lie on my cot, next to a crazy monk

Got a cross dresser by my side

And some sake in my hand (sake in my hand)

Break a bottle, love a girl

I'm always sleeping in and dreaming of sleeping with,

I'm in love with my priestess

But she loves a manwhore I want to set on fire

My best friends are a monk

And a cross dresser

She's my desire.

(Repeat)

I'm shit faced again tonight

Wishing that she was here by my side

And I could light that man whore that she likes on fire

I'm always sleeping in and dreaming of sleeping with,

I'm in love with my priestess

But she loves a manwhore I want to set on fire

My best friends are a monk

And a cross dresser

And She's my desire.

(repeat x3 times)

I'm in love………………..in love

I'm in love with my priestess

But she loves a manwhore I want to set on fire

My best friends are a monk

And a cross dresser

And She's my desire.


	5. melody of tears

Miaka sat on her futon in Taits-kun's house, still in shock with the news. Her day seemed to become more agonizing with every breathe she took. Her heart beat his name _Taka Taka Taka. _How could Suzaku let him in? Could he find her? What about Tasuki? She definitely needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him what she felt; of course he probably got the message before considering how drunken Chichiri had said he was. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered how Tamahome and Tasuki had been friends. How long had Tasuki felt that way, and why hadn't she noticed? Suddenly she couldn't take it, and the sobs began. She cried for Tasuki, for Tama for Taka, but she mostly cried for her future, that had once seemed so bright but now seemed inexistent. How could her life go on?

With Tasuki

Tasuki had felt restless and since there was no alcohol at Taits-kun's he had been forced to take a walk. Every breathe he took ripped his heart out, as if the air was full of razor blades. Wasn't Suzaku the god of love? Why would he cause his faithful warrior such pain after all he had given up? What had he done? Tasuki pondered his life well in the garden, until her heard a soft melody, it was small and almost inaudible but was beautiful, interrupted by small sniffs. He walked toward the noise and saw it was coming from an open window. He peeked through and saw Miaka, sitting on her futon tears running down her face. Even in her sadness her beauty was apparent to him.

"Miaka?" he said quietly.

"Who's there?" Miaka said quickly wiping away her tears, and sniffing her nose.

"its me, Tasuki"

"oh, listen Tasuki about before"

"STOP" Tasuki said forcefully cutting her off. "Miaka it doesn't matter, you don't have to love me. What I did was unfair jumping you like that, but I want you to know every word is true, because no matter what you do or who you're with I'm going to love you. I'll always have my arms wide open for you for whatever you need. My heart beats for you Miaka, and only you, so its enough for me to know that you like me at all even if it is in a brotherly way."

"but Tasuki" Miaka said looking up. " I-I think I DO love you"

"ouch" Taka groaned, he felt sore all over like he had been run over. His head felt like something was trying to pop out. He remembered drinking, then going to the library and opening the book, and a light a green light? That wasn't right, wasn't it supposed to be red? He blinked his eyes open slowly. He was in a unfamiliar room, but that could be from the spinning. He laid back down and then he felt it. The familiar chi that always caused chills to run down his spine.

"Nakago…." He said quietly.

"you are correct" he answered walking out of the shadows.

"what do you want?". Nakago ignored him as he sat down next to him.

"so I hear you are having a lover's spat with the Suzaku priestess?"

"how would you know?"

"I have my ways, anyway would you like her back?" Taka perked up.

"Why?"

"Because I can help, of course it's for a price."

"Anything"

"I though you'd say that, are you prepared to give me whatever I ask for?"

"Yes, anything for Miaka"

"I want the remaining seshi's heads"

"What?"

"You heard me I want the heads of Chichiri, Tasuki, and Nuriko." Taka looked at his hands for a minute a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine, they're as good as dead."

MWA HA HA HA HA HA cough cough please read and review it would make me very very happy!

I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve you! 3


End file.
